Alice and Shun in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
by Zakemur
Summary: This story is about how Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich help Martin Septim. This story is also about how Hydronoid helps Akatosh to battle Mehrunes Dagon.Also Shun in this story becomes a very powerful battle mage.There is a romance between Shun and Alice.


Japan, Kyoto. Shun was walking in the street. Suddenly near a Shaman's Shop he saw an old DVD disk on the ground. He took the disc and went home. He washed it properly and saw that something was written on it. Shun read the writing:

"The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion the best game of 2006"

Shun turned his computer on. Suddenly Alice appeared on the screen and said:

"Hello, Shun. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where are the other brawlers?"

"I have no idea. Finally you logged in. It is dull in Moscow."

"If it's so dull why won't you come to Kyoto?"

"You live in Kyoto?"

"Yes, I and my grandpa moved here few weeks ago. Do you want to come?"

Alice smiled and said:

"I'd love to. I'll ask my aunt. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice stood up and went to the kitchen. Her aunt was baking cookies.

"Aunty, a friend of mine is invited me to Kyoto. Can I spend my holidays there?"Alice asked

"Of course you can. I'll buy you a ticket tomorrow." Her aunt answered.

Two days later Alice was already in Kyoto's airport. Shun was waiting for her.

"Hello Alice!"Shun screamed from far away.

"Hi Shun!"Alice screamed back and ran towards Shun. He said:

"Let's go to my place first. You must be tired from that flight."

Alice agreed. They left the airport and went down the street. It was a very beautiful summer day. The sun was shining? The birds were singing. A hot wind was slowly blowing. The street was not overcrowded like usual. Alice was very surprised and asked Shun:

"Is Japan always so beautiful?"

"Yes it is. You should see our garden. It is the most beautiful place. We have four sakura trees.

Sakura tree is the national symbol in Japan."Answered Shun.

Soon they arrived to Shun's house.

"Come this way." Shun said closing Alice's eyes with his hands. When he brought her to the garden he took his hands off her eyes.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Alice shouted. "I've never seen such a thing!"

The garden was really beautiful. The grass was covered by rare flowers. They smelled pretty good .There were four sakura trees which Shun told about. There were many blossoms on it. Also there was a bonsai tree on the table which was standing in the center of the garden.

"Do you have sakura tree's seeds?" Alice asked Shun.

"Not yet. By the time you leave it's fruits will grow and I'll give them to you."After answering Alice's question Shun picked out a flower and gave it to her and said:

"Here, this flower is rarest specimen of chrysanthemums."

Alice blushed. No one has given her flowers ever. She said:

"Thank you very much Shun! Thank you for everything! I think this summer holiday will be fun."

After that the teenagers entered the house. Shun took off his shoes and commanded Alice to do the same.

"Why?"Alice asked.

"It is a tradition. In most countries you must take of your shoes when entering a house."Shun answered.

Alice took of her left shoe but when she wanted to take of her right shoe she cried:

"Ouch!"

"Are you all right?"Shun asked and san on his knees to help her.

"Ouch! No. Something is wrong with my foot. But I think I can walk."After saying this she stood up, somehow took the shoe off and went to the living room. Shun asked:

"And what is wrong with it?"

I guess I hit it somewhere in the airport, or it is my shoes causing all the problems. Hey where is Skyress?"Alice asked taking off her sock. Shun answered:

"She is with my grandpa. They are discussing "the meaning of life". But where is Hydronoid?"

"He is in my pocket."

"We wanted to see the garden too. But you forgot about us Alice." Hydronoid said from Alice's pocket.

"Hydronoid I'll take you to the garden with me. Buy the way Alice I'll bring you some ointment from there. "Said Shun and went to the garden and took Hydronoid.

While Shun was in the garden Alice found the DVD. Shun's computer was on and she wanted to install the game.

Shun was in the garden searching for the plants he needs to make the ointment. Suddenly he heard Alice's cry for help. He grabbed Hydronoid who was standing near him and ran in to the house but he was late. There was just a closing portal in the room. He jumped in to the portal.


End file.
